(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, more particularly to a planar display device that can be folded to facilitate carrying.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In general, each computer is equipped with a monitor or display. In other words, each display is provided for a single device such as a notebook computer or a DVD, etc. Such a one-to-one configuration is sometimes a waste of resources in certain situations. Besides, the size of the display may be unduly small due to the size of the equipment it is used in conjunction with.
In recent years, there has been developed a kind of display that can be independently installed for external connection to other devices. However, since a display as such is integrally designed and is fixedly installed to a certain extent, it is convenient to carry.